Our Lovely Entropy
by Avie Raze
Summary: War is on the horizon. And Zero's made his choice. Coexistence. But that doesn't mean he has to like the pureblood sitting next to him. Ha! Like that'll stop Kaname's wandering hands. Kaname/Zero YAOI
1. Prequel

Holy hell I'm back. Well this is merely a prequel to a story that just would not leave me alone. As such, I figured I would give it to you if anyone wants it. Let me know if I should continue

There will be hot steamy sex in later chapters because I find it enjoyable to write. ^_^

* * *

><p>The world was about to fall into chaos. Zero knew it. He found, though, that he didn't seem to mind. It was raining outside, and thundering. Lightening cracked the sky like thousands of bursting veins.<p>

"Zero? Its time for dinner." Yuki called to him from the kitchen. Zero let his languidly gaze slide from the window he was staring out of. He marked the page he was on before snapping his book shut and making his way over to the kitchen.

Chaos. It was upon them all. War was brewing, danger stirring but this time the lines would be drawn differently. No longer was it vampire against hunter. The lines had been blurred and become abstract. It was those who wanted coexistence and those who didn't. They had a handful of months to prepare a year at most. And Zero found himself on the cusp of a decision he had been putting off. Would he put aside his hate or let it consume him? As he sat down at the kitchen with his make shift, barely stitched together family, he knew the only choice he had. Coexistence. Because, everything else lead to total annihilation.

He felt a hungry stare on him as he began to eat. And he couldn't help but wonder with a grimace, did he really have to work with the idiot pureblood sitting next to him?

* * *

><p>Well? Is it interesting to anyone? Its really short but if you think so let me know.<p> 


	2. When Fate Giggles

Hello, well it seems like some people would like this to be continued. So, I'm continuing it. Huzzah!

So I was checking my email the other day and fanfic sends me notices when I receive reviews and all other sorts of things. And, as I was checking I noticed that the same person left reviews on all of my stories expect for one. So, I'm dedicating this chapter to Ben4Kevin because that was awesome to see!

Also, this chapter does not start off from where the prequel ended. The prequel was merely a glimpse into what the story would be like. Now, onto the chapter

* * *

><p><strong><span>When Fate Giggles<span>**

RING!

The ringing bell indicating the end of class, startled him awake. His brain vibrated at the waves and a scowl swiftly made its way across his face. He stood from his seat lazily, shaking the haze of his nap from his eyes and then promptly made his way out of the classroom. The halls were flooded with filthy teenagers. Before he even had a chance to glare at them, they made room for him to move through the hall without being touched. His face remained impassive as he reached his locker and threw his book carelessly in. The weekend was here and he'd be damned if he had to stare at that fucking book over his short two day break. He slammed the door to his locker and slunk his way out of the building and deftly moved towards the stables. If he wasn't fast about it Yuki would be on his heels, chittering and chattering away like a little bird on his shoulder.

The stable came into view and he felt a bubbling sigh of relief pressing on his lips, yearning to be released into the universe. He couldn't suppress it, that relieved sigh slipped past his rose lips, his shoulders smoothed out, relaxed, and his steps became silent and fluid nothing like his sharp demanding footsteps before. He entered the stable and reached into his pocket to reveal a shiny red apple. Lily's head which was already happily pointed in his direction, jerked down then back up and she huffed impatiently. A soft smile made its way across Zero's face at her impatience.

"Hello Lily." He spoke in a gentle endearing voice, holding the apple out to her. She nibbled at the apple consuming it within three bites. She then reached over and bumped her nose into Zero's forehead.

"I missed you too." He made his way into her pen and began to gently brush her. They stayed that way, with Zero brushing and Lily occasionally nibbling at Zero's hair for half an hour before Zero finally put the brush away and collapsed into a pile of hay outside of her pen.

"Yuki's condition is stable now." Zero spoke to the horse and she huffed in acknowledgement. After her reversal, Yuki's that is, it became clear that her body was not yet read to contain the pureblood powers. She could of course transform any time she liked. Her hair would grow to impossible lengths and she would be thirsty but her powers would be intact. She could sustain the form for a week but no more without becoming tired and lethargic. After her initial transformation she had gone for two weeks in that form and by the ninth day she would sleep nineteen hours a day. It took her friends a while to figure what the cause was but once they did her condition became better and she back to a human.

Zero felt a jolt of jealousy run through him at the memory. She could so easily return to being a human while he was forever stuck as a monster. He sighed quietly to himself and Lily neighed at him in worry. At least his condition was also stable now. After he consumed his brother he had gained enough of Shizuka's blood to push him to a stable level D. He often wondered though if it was a gift or curse. He couldn't deny the morbid thought that he had once looked forward to his decent into madness. His suffering would be over then. Now, he was faced with the prospect of living forever with this horrid monster caged inside him. His chest ached at the thought of watching his friends and comrades dying around him and he forever remaining the same. Forever alone.

Lily angrily stomped into the ground, successfully ripping Zero from his drowning thoughts. Zero's felt his eyes burn and his hands tingle, a vampire was near, a strong one. Lily continued to angrily beat her hoofs and bare her teeth at the intruder.

"Zero-kun, how are you?" Takuma's voice cheerfully asked. He didn't enter the stable fearing wild Lily's wrath.

"What is it you want, Takuma-senpai?" Zero had agreed to be more civil to the vampire as per Yuki's request but that didn't mean he had to be cordial with the blood suckers.

Takuma simply offered a smile, "Kaname-sama would like to have a word with you this evening. He requests that you meet him in his dorm at around 9:30."

Zero arched an eyebrow at the request, a meeting with Kuran? "What does the pureblood want?" Zero snapped defensively at Takuma.

"Truthfully, Zero-kun. I have not a clue but he seemed quite adamant about it." Takuma offered the hunter. His voice was sincere and as he departed he through a friendly goodbye to him and went on his way quickly so as to give the hunter a few more moments of peace before the change over.

"Fucking pureblood, thinking he has the right to demand people's presence on a whim and with no regard to what the other person may be doing." Zero sighed and stood up from his pile of hay, brushing off the strands that stuck to his pants. He offered a casual goodbye to Lily giving a pat to her nose before heading off to the class change.

As he reached the change over he was blasted by screams and squeals. He winced at the noise. "ZERO! HELP!." Yuki yelled in helplessness as she was nearly over run by the overly excited girls.

"ENOUGH!" Zero growled out at the pathetic girls.

Silence, glorious silence. Zero felt his face return to its passive state as he felt the silence dull the ringing of his ears. Yuki let out a relieved sigh as she slouched her burning muscles throbbing. "Zero! Your late!" she began to scold him as he blocked her out and rolled his eyes. The gate to the night class dorms suddenly began to swing open and the girls again began their squealing though more subdued then before. Yuki squeaked in alarm as she quickly moved into her position on the other side of the walk way. Zero almost thanked the god that had forsaken him for the end of Yuki's scolding. But then he thought better of it.

The vampires filed out, with Kaname placed protectively in the middle. Aido waved happily to his fans and gave a cheerful hello to Yuki and a perturbed scowl to the hunter. Zero remained impassive. It took to much energy for him to react to the idiot vampire. Kaname also gave hello and how dee do to Yuki as well before approaching Zero.

"Zero-kun, how are you doing?" Zero stared up at the pureblood. He noted the change in the question. The pureblood no longer asked how he was feeling, subtly questioning him about his bloodlust. Zero felt himself become a miniscule amount more accepting to the pureblood. Without the passive aggressive undertone to the question that was formerly so apparent, Zero found himself more willing to answer.

"Fine." But he wasn't feeling anything fuzzy wuzzy to the pureblood. Nor friendly for that matter.

"That is good to hear, will you be able to make the meeting time?" And now the pureblood was being considerate to the fact that Zero had other things to do? Zero felt his relaxed disposition flip instantly to defensive as he stared questioningly at the vampire king.

"Yes." Zero felt himself tense as he noticed the small look of approval that he received from the pureblood. But then Kuran's faced turned grave.

"That is good to hear. I have important matters to discuss with you." The statement wasn't accusatory which raised Zero's suspicions even further. He curtly nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Goodbye Zero. I shall see you later." With that the pureblood departed. His entourage waiting obediently for him. Some gave Zero hateful glares while others looked at him curiously.

Zero turned to the girls behind him, "What are you all still doing here?" He asked them in a short impatient tone. They all jumped before running away so quickly he wondered if they were also vampires. He shifted his gaze from the scampering girls to Yuki. "What did Kaname-nii want?" She cocked her head slightly to the side cutely emphasizing her question.

Zero shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I'm going to patrol this side. You go that way." He pointed the opposite way that he was going. Yuki stuck her tongue out at his evasiveness but fluttered along down the path of her designated patrol. She would pry the information out of him sooner or later. For now though, she was just happy that Kaname and Zero were getting along better. Plus, a sinister smirk flitted across her sweet features, she had noticed her brothers stare.

"Zero may be observant in a fight or looking for danger," Yuki thought deviously to herself, "but he's completely oblivious to when someone is staring at him with the intent to devour him." Yuki grinned pervertedly at the thought. Her mind filled with both sweet and kinky thoughts of Zero and Kaname.

She never thought for a moment that the two would have to go through hell before they ever reached that sinfully delicious bliss that was so easily dancing about in her mind.

* * *

><p>Well there you go, the first real chapter. Its still pretty short and what not. Anyhoo review and all that. ^_^<p> 


	3. Our Destinies Shift

Well, I updated quickly, for once. Anyhoo here's the next one.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Our Destinies Shift<span>**

Her bare feet pattered silently across the tiled floor, as she gracefully made her way through the crowd of people. They parted before her and made signs of respect as she passed. The black skirt that hung tightly at her hips and then pleated, lifted slightly as the door opened for her and the gust of wind was allowed into the building. She stepped quickly into the drivers seat of the slick dark grey BMW. Her companion following silently after her into the passengers side.

"Where are we going Aya?" The girl spoke with a melodious voice after they had got in the car. She had light green hair cut like a boys. He eyes were a honey colored brown, big and round. They stared at her companion with curiosity. Her skin was golden and kissable as though she were touched by the sun. She, like the driver of the car, wore no shoes.

"Chaos is creeping up on us. We must see Cross." The girl who spoke had a tight edge to her voice. She had bright silver eyes that glowed with a slight anxiety as she quickly calculated options, possibilities. Her short black hair fluttered at her shoulder and her long bangs shifted as she looked to take a turn. Her skin was porcelain and flawless except for a beauty mark under her right eye.

She sped across the highway, the sparkling pacific ocean to their left. Passing cars and maneuvering the vehicle with agility and confidence, she hardly took note of the worried glances she got from others on the road. The way she knew well and as they got off at the exit and headed towards the airport she let her eyes glance to the passenger seat.

"Amaya," The green haired girl said Aya's full name with concern. She could think of no words to help ease her friends anxiety. The nervousness, the worry, the adrenaline were working, pumping through both of their veins and the sun kissed girl could offer her no true words of comfort. She could not be sure that everything would turn out for the better, that atrocities would not be committed, that lives would not be lost, that peace would win out in the end. No, all she could do, all she could say, "I'm with you,"

Amaya shifted her gaze back to the road ahead of her, "Thank you, Midori." Midori nodded before reaching into the pocket of her own pleated black skirt. She quickly began to dial on her cell phone, "How long to prepare the plane?" A muffled voice on the other side answered her but clearly not to her liking. Her face scrunched up in distaste. "That's not quick enough."

"Just get us tickets on the soonest flight, it'll be quicker." Midori looked over at her friend in surprise. She nodded in conformation.

"Never mind, get two tickets, first class on the soonest flight to Japan." The voice again replied with a muffled answer and after receiving the answer Midori closed her phone.

"Flight leaves in three hours."

Aya smirked, "Perfect we can grab lunch too. No sense in trying to prevent the destruction of all life on earth on an empty stomach."

They pulled into valet parking. The man bowed slightly as he opened the door for Aya. She handed him the keys and a twenty.

"Don't hurt it." She smirked as she walked past him. He smiled back and nodded. "Of course not, miss."

The valet area was fairly quite, subdued. She looked around for a moment noticing only one other car in the area. "Miss Amaya!" The exuberant voice called out to her. The man that approached her and Midori smiled brightly at both of them. His suite was black and professional looking. His shoes clacked nosily upon the pavement.

"I've prepared your bags and the tickets. You're all checked in all you have to do is go to terminal F4. The flight leaves at 3:15. Oh, I also prepared carry on bags for both of you." He handed them both back packs one black the other dark purple. "And," He reached into the bag he was carry and revealed two pairs of shoes. "You'll need these to get on the plane. Have a good flight if you need anything else Miss Amaya please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Peter." She said taking hold of the shoes that had been presented to her. He nodded and then bowed and left them to their own devices. He had other important people to attend to.

"Damn it. I hate shoes." Aya glared down at the combat boots she now donned. They reached about three inches below her knee. They were black and had a multitude of buckles.

"I don't know, I kinda like 'em," Midori spoke tilting her feet. Her feet were decked out in purple ballet shoes. They matched the lilac colored long sleeve shirt she was wearing.

"Traitor." Aya scowled at the smaller girl.

"Oh, don't be so sour." Midori scrunched her face up and stuck her tongue out at the foul mood Aya was in. The black hair girl merely rolled her eyes before announcing, "I want nachos." She promptly headed towards the Mexican restaurant that was by their terminal. "Oo! Nachos!"

!

Zero stood outside Kuran's room, his feet slowly making an imprint on the soft plush carpet. He knew that the pureblood knew that he was outside the door. But still Zero stared, standing hesitantly at the door. His thoughts were racing. What could the pureblood want? Was this even safe? Should he have brought more rounds for his bloody rose? But more importantly why did he have this deep foreboding in the pit of his stomach.

"Do you plan to stare at my door all night?" Kaname asked mildly perplexed at the dazed teenager. He had opened the door after Zero refused to knock for ten minutes. He let his gaze slid across the contours of Zero's face. Strong but sharp. There was no doubt that he was male but there was just a touch, just an invigorating hint of felinity that made the boys face piercingly seductive.

"No." Zero stated haughtily offering no explanation to the pureblood as to why he was standing waiting so long to knock. Suppressing the desire to roll his eyes at the cute pout that had unknowingly made its way across Zero's face, Kaname ushered the hunter into his room.

Zero was no stranger to this room considering the incident earlier. As he surveyed the room an unstoppable flash of the pureblood choking him and forcing him to drink his blood burned its way across Zero's mind before he was jerked back to reality.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Kaname asked in a hospitable manner. Zero returned it with a scoff.

"I'm fine. Now what is it that was so important that we needed to talk." His voice displayed his annoyance at the situation and the pureblood, if he had heard correctly, and he always did, noticed a bit of apprehension. Kaname smiled,

"Have a seat -"

"I'll stand."

Kaname stared at the stubborn boy in front of him before sighing. "Kiryuu-kun, don't be difficult. We have important matters to discuss. Now, sit." Kaname demanded though he kept his pureblood aura around him.

"You have no right to demand things of me Kuran. Now, say what it is you want to say so I can leave." Zero stared defiantly at the older boy.

Kaname tried desperately to control himself but days with out sleep made his will weak and he cracked ever so slightly. Hi eyes hardened and he approached the defiant boy. His aura spilled out around him in an oppressive manner and angry tendrils of raw power licked and slithered their way up the hunter's leg. Zero's eyes widened at the display and he began to back away. His breathing became ragged and he struggled to fill his chest. Despite all this he had managed to rearrange his face into its famous lethal glare. Zero's back thumped as it hit the wall and Kaname returned the sound with a devious smirk. The hunter paled.

"Kiryuu, I do not have time to play games. And unless," Kaname paused, pressing both his hands on either side of Zero's head, "you would like to be my stress relief, I suggest that you be more accommodating to my requests."

Zero struggled but formed a strained smirk, "What? Does beating the shit out of me really relieve your tension that well?"

Kaname smiled an almost exasperated smile, "You really are oblivious." Zero gave him a questioning look but Kaname merely shrugged it off. "Now in all seriousness, Kiryuu-kun, I must tell you something. So, please, sit. It may be a long explanation." Kaname's eyes drooped ever so slightly and Zero noticed the heavy bags that had begun to form under his eyes. The tiredness had also crept into the vampire's voice and Zero finally gave in out of what he deemed 'sheer pity'.

"Fine, move." Kaname backed away and Zero pushed past him to the couch. Kaname paused attempting to get his tired mind to hold onto the memory of Zero's face so close to his. A missed opportunity he knew. If he hadn't been so tired and the matter that they were about to discuss so important, he would have made a move. He could just imagine the soft pink that would have graced Zero's cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath at the lingering smell of Zero. It was a sensual smell of a dark wood and exotic spices.

He shook his head, there would be time for that later. Now, he needed to tell Zero of the worrisome situation that was about to fall upon Cross academy.

* * *

><p>Review? Pretty please!<p> 


	4. Ancient Secrets Are Revealed

Hi! Sorry I've been super busy but I've finally cut my hours back for work. So, I'll have more time to write. Hooray! Anyhoo onto the story! This ones more focused on the OCs but that's kinda because they need a little development. Anyhoo enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Ancient Secrets Are Revealed<strong>

Aya stared incredulously at the young man who dared to step foot in her way. "Do excuse me, but what on earth do you think you are doing?" She tilted her chin only slightly to stare at the bold and leering boy. He was not a bad looking young man, arrogant in his stance with brown hair and dull eyes. Aya was **not** impressed.

"I was asked to make sure no troublemakers get in." His leer grew as he bowed his head into Aya's personal space. "I'm sure I could be persuaded to make an exception though." His eyes slithered across the contours of her face. She scowled at the bold, useless, and ignorant little boy in front of her. "Ackwen fildor," she hissed out in her ancient tongue.

Midori giggled, "Don't worry Aya I'll persuade him for you." She stood on her tiptoes and the boy grinned and leaned down further to hear her. She whispered into his ears a melodious spell that had his eyes drooping and his grin falling into the sweet and simple smile of the boy he really was. "May we pass now?" Midori asked as she stood away from the boy. "Of course," His smile grew further amplifying his innocent features. "Thank you," Midori giggled and bounded happily into the room. Aya followed silently behind her companion with a last glance at the blissful looking young man.

"Keep watch of the door way, I'll find the box." Aya spoke to her friend who was curiously glancing at all of the mystical items in the room. The room they had entered was a small storage room filled with ancient artifacts from all over the world. Massive old books lined the walls, their spines colored dark reds and browns. Carvings of elves, fairies and other mystical creatures were spaced delicately upon another shelf. There were countless orbs and weapons, as well as rare bark tablets that were rolled up like scrolls undoubtedly written upon in an ancient text. Urns and massive pots lay scattered upon the ground and glass ornaments hung from the ceiling.

"Aw, but I wanted to look at all of the pretty objects." Aya couldn't suppress the eye roll, "Fine, put a puppet in your place and you may look around but we don't have much time." Her friend squealed happily, "Can I take stuff too? Please please please." Aya looked at her clearly annoyed, "Yes fine. Just stop pestering me." A satisfied smirk crossed Midori's pretty face as she watched Aya begin to search for the box. Midori set to her own task of creating her puppet. She grab a pinch of dust from a leather satchel that was stored in the side pocket of her backpack. She rubbed the pinch of dust between her thumb and middle finger and closed her eyes. The dust was slowly released from her rubbing fingers and began to build and form into a tiny fairy. The little being slowly buzzed to life, its wings pittering quickly behind its naked back. The strange little creature had no gender features. But the oddest thing about it was its lack of face. Completely bare, it had no eyes, mouth, nose, or hair. Only a tiny set of ears protruded from either side of its featureless head.

Midori spoke to the creature, "Your ears will be my own. Stand beside the door and listen for any being that approaches. Return to me if you should hear anything." The tiny being nodded before lifelessly flying and then landing by the crack of the door and the floor. Midori made sure the little fairy was positioned before happily exploring the shelves of the room.

Aya in the meantime had closed her eyes. She held her hand horizontal to the floor and raised her arm. She stretched her pointer and middle finger across the bridge of her nose keeping her arm horizontal to the ground. She silently mouthed words that had long been forgotten before snapping her eyes open. They had taken upon a deep purple coloring with an outer ring of midnight blue. She dropped her hand and quickly surveyed the mystical artifacts.

Midori was swiftly shuffling items into her backpack. Despite her sticky fingers, she only took what she deemed to be useful. She snapped her eyes towards her companion upon hearing her shift items around. "Found it." In Aya's long fingers was a box of rustic dark wood. Midori could feel the ancient magick shifting between the grains of the wood. She smiled to her friend, "then lets get out of here, it smells like a moldy old ogres house in here." Midori giggled at the thought but was cut short by muffled voices outside the door. The faceless creature who had been manning the door darted towards her pointing sporadically towards the door. The green haired girl shot her eyes to the door and then back to her friend in anxiety. Aya returned the glance and felt her ears shift back attempting to hear better.

Suddenly, the girls recognized the gruff voice that became louder with outrage. Aya quickly snatched her friends wrist and shoved her behind a large urn. With her friend hidden as safely as possible, the midnight haired woman scaled the shelves and pressed herself tightly into a corner. As she stood upon the shelf in her crouched position she again spoke an ancient charm and felt her form becoming diluted. The ill lit room along with her feebly held together form and the ancient jars hiding her lower body as well as the fact that she was far above the line of sight of any mortal being would keep her hidden, hopefully. She forced her heart to slow and took long expanding breaths as she felt herself absorbed by the shadows. The door handle turned quickly and she snapped her eyes open to stare at the greasy old man standing in the door way.

While her friend hid herself, Midori began to diminish her already petite size. The faceless fairy she had directed to sit upon her shoulder. Midori focused on shrinking and sinking her form into the ground. The urn hid her well and with her stable and balanced positioning she would not sway into sight. Now, it was simply a matter of waiting for the man to leave and hopefully to make only a sweeping look of the room. Should he choose to throughly sift through anything they would be in trouble.

The arrogant boy stood next to the fat old man. His face was tense with nervousness as his boss looked about the room. He had told the old man that two girls had come to him trying to get into the room. He vaguely explained what the girls looked like and told his disgusting boss that he had sent them away. In reality, he could remember very little of what had transpired after he had made a move on the silver eyed girl. He couldn't recall if he had sent the girls away or not in fact when his boss had come to him he had been in a daze. He could only hope that he was right about sending them away.

The old man stood in the middle of the room quickly surveying everything. There were so many things in the storage area it was hard to tell if anything had been taken. The man smacked his fat lips together in distaste. "Stupid boy, do you know who you just encountered?" The boy responded with a shake of his head and worried look. The man glared at him, "those two were probably the greatest thieves of all time. And quite frankly I doubt they would just leave because YOU TOLD THEM TO!" The spoke spit flying from his protruding lips.

Aya cringed at his form and felt bad for the boy who looked just as disgusted. "I'm sorry boss, but I don't think they took anything. Maybe they were just here to survey the guards and, I don't know, check everything else." The boy offered a nervous shrug. The old man scoffed at him, "Perhaps, besides if they had come in and left you probably would have no recollection of them." The fat man gave the boy the stink eyes, scanned the room one more time, before huffily waddling out. The boy gave a silent sigh and knew he had just gotten away with the biggest amount of bullshit he would ever spew in his life and it probably just saved his left ear.

Aya swiftly jumped from her crouched position and Midori crawled out from behind the urn the little fairy trembling upon her shoulder. "That dude was gross." Aya nodded her head blanching in detest. "What a putrid old man. And damn that kid was lucky, they probably would have cut off his pinky or something."

She shivered at the thought, "Ew, lets get out of here now." Aya nodded again in agreement and attempted to call her form back. "Damn it, I'm going to be hazy and blurry looking for hours." She sighed in frustration and Midori agreed in her complaint whispering, "Yup and I'm going to be the size of a five year old for just as long."

Aya groaned in frustration. "I have to make a hotel reservation. We have to return to normal before we can go visit Cross." Aya fished out her cell phone and texted her contact in Japan. Midori knelt down to look underneath the door while Aya figured out the next couple of hours. There were no shoes or shadows in her range of sight. She reached upon her shoulder and placed the little fairy on the floor. "Alright," she whispered, "go under the door and listen for anyone on either side." The fairy nodded still trembling. The tiny creature hesitated, "don't worry nothing will happen to you." The little person nodded again and this time continued out the door. It pressed its tiny hands against the floor and perked back its ears. It waited for any sounds or any vibration through the floor. After a long moment it scuttled back under the door. Midori held out her hand and brought the creature back to its perch on her shoulder as it shook its head frantically.

Midori giggle at the little thing, "don't worry I understand. Would you like to go back to sleep?" She asked and the creature nodded its head quickly, "Ok." She pulled out the leather satchel and held the tiny fairy in her hand. She kissed it affectionately before whispering, "Wishpary," The sightless creature dissolved painlessly back into dust and she carefully placed it back into the satchel. "Cost clear?" Aya asked as she received confirmation that a hotel suite would be made ready. "Yes-sir-ee," And with that they deftly crept their way out of the storage room and made their way out of the old antique shop. But not before Aya lifted a long dark trench coat.

Zero stared unbelievingly at the pureblood in front of him. "What do you mean the war has only begun? What war? I thought this was all about not allowing Yuki to become a pureblood and if she did to get Rido to marry her." Zero was confused and very very worried. The pureblood sighed and gracefully sat upon the other couch across from Zero. "That was merely the beginning. Unfortunately because vampires live for such a long time, they do not give up when one plan fails nor is anything simple."

Zero snorted at the pureblood, "Yea I picked up on that. So do you know what there next plan is or even their goal?"

Kaname looked at Zero, "Well the goal is simple; stop any progress towards peace. Their plans for achieving that goal or even who or _what_ they will use to get to it are still a mystery to me. But it seems that its not just vampires who will stand in my way but hunters as well." Kaname reached up to rub his temple.

"Still," Zero began, "This seems like a lot to go through just to prevent peace. In fact, it seems like it shouldn't be that hard. No it doesn't make any sense. Breaking peace up they would merely need to drain the blood of a hunters kid and that would put an end to peace talks. There has to be more."

Kaname nodded in agreement. He sighed looking out the window to his right. "Well of course they want to dethrone me as well or at least put me under their control." Zero nodded in agreement though he still didn't seem convinced, "Sure but it wouldn't be hard to make you a benign ruler. They did it fairly easily to Shizuka."

Kaname smirked at the hunter, "I am not so weak nor so young." Zero stared incredulously at the pureblood king, "Shizuka was like 300 years old!" Kaname chuckled at Zero's uncharacteristically expressiveness, "My body is young but I'm the reincarnation of the first Kuran and consequently the first vampire king that would make me many centuries old." Zero's eyes widened and his features changed from shocked to confused to pissed to exasperated. "Why would I expect anything less from you, Kuran." Zero spoke rolling his eyes.

"What on earth do you mean?" Kaname tilted his head curiously. "I mean of course you would be super old and super prestigious and what not. Its just so, I don't know, you." Kaname smiled at Zeros muddled answer though he understood what the young vampire was getting at. He supposed that it would not be surprising to Zero that the pureblood had always been well off and taken care of. Kaname didn't mention to the boy that the reason he was the first king was because he had tamed the uncivilized and unruly world that once was. He didn't mention that he had fought, killed, and thrived in a world that was anything but pampered. But Kaname figured that he would tell the young hunter all about that some day when the boy was properly his.

"Why are you creepily smirking like that, Kuran?"

* * *

><p>Review? Please!<p> 


	5. And Life Paths Combine

Well that's kinda depressing, only one review :'( Oh you make me sad! But ben4kevin asked for more KaZe and while I was going to wait till I had more I couldn't compel myself to write more so here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>And Life Paths Combine<strong>

Kaname looked towards the young hunter. The mantra 'mine' filtered through his head and all the complications of making Zero's his with it. "Kiryuu-kun do you hate me?" Kaname asked the boy. His eyes were strongly focused on any reaction the young hunter may have to the question.

Zero tensed, "What does that have to do with anything, Kuran?" Answering a question with a question, Zero was sure the pureblood would pick up on his evasiveness. But Zero really wasn't sure what the pureblood could possibly expect with that kind of question. Of course, he was going to say that he hated the Kuran. Regardless of if it was true or not he was going to proclaim his hatred for the vampire king. Zero though found himself pondering that question. Did he truly hate the pureblood?

"Well surly you would have realized by now that I mean for you to help me with the coming atrocities. I'm simply wondering where you stand." Zero threw a questioning look at the older boy. So, Kaname continued, "You see, if you stand with me then that would mean that you are in allegiance with those of us who want peace. Consequently, that would mean me. Considering I am the leader of this movement. As such, if you were to hate me there would be some serious issues."

Zero mulled over the string of logic that the pureblood had woven for him. Sure, it was sound logic but manipulative Zero knew. Yet, he couldn't help blurting out, "Well, of course I don't hate you." Kaname's face lit up instantly and Zero fumbled with a comment to damper it, "I mean I don't like you but you helped save Yuki and you are her brother. But that I do not like you. In fact I rather dislike you just not enough to hate you." Zero reasoned through his logic trying to convince himself more than the pureblood. If Zero was honest with the Kuran he would have mentioned that he found the other incredibly enjoyable to look at, but Zero kept that to himself. He had never really found people to be sexually attractive considering he had seen them at their worst for most of his life but Kaname was a good looking guy. Zero had to admit though, he was attracted to Kaname's protectiveness. He had watched him protect Yuki from Rido and Zero couldn't help but wish that someone would protect him as well. It wasn't that he couldn't do it. It was more that he had done it for so long, suffered so much, he wondered if he could find someone to protect him so that he could relax and feel secure. Zero sighed to himself and looked away from the pureblood.

Kaname watched the emotions secretly flicker across Zero's eyes. He couldn't identify them all or even most of them. Zero was good at hiding his emotions even from the pureblood but the vampire king did notice a brief flicker of dream in them. It was as though Zero was suppressing a day dream but couldn't help the brief feeling of it from washing over him. Kaname wondered if it was about him. Considering the topic of their conversation, he wouldn't be surprised if it was about him. He noted that the day dream seemed to be a positive one and with that thought in mind he stood up from his seat on the couch.

"Zero," His voice dropped into a lower tone and he placed a hand on the back of the couch above his shoulder. "Are you sure it is dislike you feel towards me?" Kaname leaned in towards the boy whose heart had dramatically increased its rate.

"What do you think you're doing Kuran." The boy glared defiantly at him and attempted to move towards the end of the couch that was not being blocked by the vampire's hand. "You're so evasive towards my questions. I wonder why that is?" Kaname placed his other hand on the couch cutting off Zero's last chance of escape. The boy snorted angrily towards him, staring him dead in the eye, "Because you're invading my personal space you moron. I'm more concerned about that then answering your question." Kaname smirked as he watched the beginnings of a cute blush flood across Zero's face. "And do you remember what my question was?"

Zero scrunched up his face as he tried to quickly remember what the question was and create an escape plan as well. "Yes I'm sure I dislike you." Zero spat at the pureblood. He brought his legs up to his chest getting ready to kick the other boy away. "Hm, are you positive." Kaname quickly brought his hands down to the top of Zero's knees prying his legs apart so he could settle between them.

"Yes I'm positive! Why are you doing this all of a sudden?" Zero brought both hands up to the pureblood's shoulders trying desperately to push him away. "Well it was that dreamy defenseless look you had on your face of course." Kaname smiled happily at him. Zero scowled and pushed harder against the pureblood. "Damn it Kuran what are you-" Zero's rant caught somewhere between his lungs and his mouth. The pureblood had suddenly begun to send hot puffs of air all across the sensitive skin of his neck. The vampire king finally settled on a place right behind the hunter's ear. Zero attempted to quickly move his head towards the pureblood and get his sensitive skin away from those sinful lips. Kaname would have none of it and just as quickly brought his hand up to clasp around the hunter's neck placing his thumb and pointer finger at the junctions of his jaw. The pureblood, once securing his prey, happily continued with his plans.

Kaname gently brushed his silky lips against the boys sensitive skin. Zero keened immediately and reached his hand up to yank the vampire kings hand from his neck. The pureblood smirked and let his tongue escape its confines and taste the radiant skin of his Zero. The hunter struggled to move his head and neck away from the dastardly vampire. His breath came out in frantic puffs as his mind raced frantically to create a way to escape this dangerous situation. But it wasn't necessary, the phone did it for him.

* * *

><p>Meh, I'm not even going to ask for reviews.<p> 


	6. But Chaos is on the Horizon

Holy shit! Am I back? No not really but I thought I'd update or something. But guess what it doesn't explain much still MWAHAHAHA. Oh well, not like anyone's gonna read this anyways. :) Peace out.

* * *

><p>Yagari gruffly entered Cross's office. He promptly closed the door, slouched his way into a chair and kicked his boots up on the desk. "What is so urgent Cross?" He grunted at the chairman who was glaring indignantly at his boots. "Well, for one Aya and Midori are both coming for a 'visit'." Yagair almost lost the cigarette that was hanging between his lips with that comment.<p>

"When!" He dropped his feet from the desk to stare at the man with his one good eye. Cross folded his hands on the desk in front of him, "Soon. Today or tomorrow. We're supposed to wait for a call." Cross paused to assess Yagari's reaction, "They've asked for day class uniforms as well."

Yagari wasn't sure if he should lose his shit or not, "Do they plan to become day class students!" Again, the outrage was clear in his voice. Cross shook his head. "I believe they're coming here to talk business. The uniforms are just to help them blend in."

Yagari sat back in the chair. He unconsciously inhaled his cigarette and released the smoke through his nose. It wasn't as though he disliked the girls. In fact, he was rather fond of both and had trained Aya when she had been in the academy. They had stayed in touch and he considered her to be a sister but the implications of their visit weighed heavily upon him. Those two were notorious for showing up out of the blue for a friendly visit. But this, this was planned, meticulously too, if he knew anything about Aya. This was bad, he decided.

"How long are they staying?" He finally asked after he composed himself. "I don't know," Cross sighed heavily, "Everything surrounding their visit is being kept under wraps. I don't think anyone but those two even knows what's going on." Cross removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"This is bad." Cross nodded in agreement, "Very, if its being kept this tight lipped. I'm concerned about what this may mean for the school. The safety of the students must be a top priority." Yagari agreed with Cross's sentiment but he was sure that Midori, in particular, would never let any harm befall the students.

"We should call in Kuran and Zero as well. They need to be given the heads up." Cross sighed releasing some of the stress that was building up in his muscles. "Yeah, you do that," Yagari grunted in distastes at the pureblood's name. His dislike for the vampire king had grown steadily. 'How could I not detest him! The way he looks at Zero.' He didn't particularly care about them being the same sex, 'but a vampire, a pureblood no less, and a hunter, a Kiryuu!' It would just bring hell for Zero. He shook his head almost imperceptibly. It wouldn't matter if this up coming meeting meant what he thought it meant.

Yagari made to leave the room, but the sound of the phone ringing stopped him in his tracks. Cross and Yagari shared worried looks before Cross reached over and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, Cross." Cross nodded to Yagari who slunk back into his chair.

"Hiya Aya!" Cross said happily shrouding his worry in over excitement. A smirk filtered through her voice, "We'll be there in three days Cross." Cross held three fingers up towards Yagari who nodded in understanding. "Is that so? Well I can't wait to see you Ms. Sassy-Pants-Who-Never-Calls-Or-Comes-to-Visit." Midori's giggle could be heard through the phone, "Tell Yagari we say hello. Bye Cross." With that, the phone went dead and Cross's happy smile died with it.

"They say hello." Yagari brushed the greeting aside, "Three days?" Cross nodded grimly sitting back in his chair and removing his glasses. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This anticipation is killing me."

Yagari merely stood, "I'll get some coffee."

The ringing phone cut off the pureblood's advances. He looked at the electronic device in annoyance then back at his trembling prey. Zero refused to meet his gaze but he noted the dusty rose blush that caressed his cheeks. "Don't move Zero." His voice was stitched with just a bit of warning and the hunter heeded it, at least until he got his breath back.

"Hello," Kaname's voice was smooth revealing none of the irritation he felt. He glanced quickly at the hunter who seemed to be pondering over what had almost just happened.

"Hello Kaname-kun," Crosses voice was authoritative and down to business. Kaname cocked an eyebrow at the tone. "I need you to come to the office as soon as possible. See if you can find Zero as well." Cross waited briefly for Kaname to confirm his attendance before hanging the phone up with a quick snap. Kaname stared at the phone for a minute, perplexed. He turned his head at the hunter who had just begun to stand, "Cross has requested a meeting with both of us in his office." Zero looked mildly shocked before nodding. Too much was happening, the boy just wanted to go sleep.

"What for?" He asked in curiosity. "I don't know, he sounded," Kaname paused mulling over the tone of Cross's voice, "determined." Zero gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean." Kaname shrugged softly, "As though he had a large problem that must be fixed. It was a hard tone of voice." Kaname carefully described and Zero gave a grunt in understanding. They both headed into the night. There steps were brisk, both understanding that Cross was never serious about anything unless it was absolutely necessary.

When they arrived at the office they found Cross sitting staring out his office window. "Sit down please." They each took a seat. Cross continued to stare out the window not taking much notice of the other presences in his office. A few moments later Yagari opened the door with two cups of coffee. He nodded in recognition of the two sitting in the room. "Thank you, Yagari" He didn't reply and chose to stand against the wall to Cross's right sipping his own cup and barely resisting the urge to light up another cig.

"In three days time a rather large 'problem' will fall upon the academy." Cross began after sipping his coffee. He looked them both dead in the eye, "this 'problem' will have dire consequences if we don't attempt to prevent it."

Yagari snorted, "It will be highly unlikely that we'll be able to prevent it, anyways." He cut across the headmaster who was about to disagree, "Look, the reality is all hell is about to break loose. And not just between vampires and hunters but creatures that you've never seen or even heard of before. Except for you Kuran. We are about to fall into absolute chaos, there is no preventing it. We can merely be prepared and attempt to lessen the consequences." Cross, though looking incredibly sullen, nodded his head in agreement.

"In three days time, two girls will be coming to this academy. They will have more knowledge of what is about to happen and how to proceed. Zero you know one of the girls, Amaya?" Zero looked shocked, his night was full of it, but nodded. He remembered Aya, they had played together as kids, she was weird but they were like siblings. He wished he could see her under better circumstances.

"Good. Until they get here, you two will be on constant watch. The students must be protected. In order to achieve this, I've decided to assign a few vampires to watch over the day class. Under Zero's direct supervision, of course." Cross added the last part at the outraged looks he received from both Zero and Yagari.

"Hell no! This is such an idiotic idea. Who's going to protect the day class form their protectors?" His outrage had only been mildly dampened, this was such a stupid idea. Incredulous, in fact. "Zero, there is no other way, we must begin to defend the day class. I understand your hesitancy and you can hand pick the vampires, three of them, to help you, but this is absolutely necessary." Zero stared at Cross in alarm, then shifted his gaze to Yagari. He looked pissed but then met his gaze. He looked disgruntled by the idea but nodded to him. Zero let out a huff and then said, "fine."

Cross looked relieved but not in his normal jubilant sort of way, "Kaname, Zero will be helping to patrol the night class along with Yuuki as usual but Yagari will also be helping. I would appreciate it if you would be on call. We may need your assistance if there are any problems that occur in the night. Other than that, I will ask that you keep this conversation between us. No need to worry the students." Cross looked over the faces in his office before squeezing his eye shut tightly trying to relieve the dryness that had overtaken them. He gulped down the last of his coffee before dismissing them.

Zero slowly made his way back to his room, the neon green numbers of his alarm clock read 3:56AM. He sighed tiredly, stripping himself of all his clothing minus his boxers. He was too tired to change into anything else. He lay looking up at the white washed ceiling letting himself absorb all that had happened in this single night. He quickly brushed through the memories before shaking his head and turning to lie on his side. This was insane, too much. He would deal with it all in the morning. With that resolve, he fell into a dreamless sleep, too tired to even worry at this point.

He awoke the next morning at 7:06AM. Still tired as hell, he dragged himself over to the shower. The ice like water cascaded over him awakening his mind. The events that had transpired last night came rushing back to him. He moved to turn the water a little bit warmer but still cool as he began to ponder. He knew he only had little clips of the story that was unfolding before him. So, he didn't even bother to try and analyze what kind of 'chaos' and 'hell' they were falling into. It all seemed overly dramatic to him. He focused his mind instead on the task of picking three vampires to help him patrol the day class. He would pick from Kaname's inner circle, mostly because they were the most capable and controlled. He quickly dismissed Aido and Ruka considering they hated him and would never listen to his direction. That left, Seiren, Kain, Rima, Shiki, and Takuma. He scratched Takuma off the list. Kaname would need his right hand man, plus Takuma was too loyal to Kaname, he didn't want to risk having his authority questioned. The same went for Seiren which left Kain, Rima and Shiki.

His decision made, he moved to get out of the shower. He quickly toweled off and dressed, aching for some coffee to further awaken his mind. He creaked his way down the stairs finding the kitchen already smelling like his heavenly addiction. Black coffee. He sat at the kitchen table taking in the bitter taste. So delicious and perfect for the horrid morning.

"HI ZERO! Good morning, how are you doing?" Yuki twittered about the kitchen asking Zero loud questions which he merely grunted to as he attempted to fill his senses with his coffee. She was so loud. Was it so much to ask for a peaceful morning? A large crash answered his unspoken question. Of course it was. He sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"If you don't hurry up Yuki you'll be late." He closed the door and made his way towards his classes.

* * *

><p>Gosh, don't you wish I would just hurry up and tell you what the fuck is going down? Well sure I could do that but that would make me nice. And we all know I'm anything but nice. Anyhoo, next one should have a nice little twist considering I love when there are family rivalries. Poor Kaname and Shiki, you're about to fight over a Zero. XD<p> 


	7. The Time for Worry is Over

Well, in all honesty I was kind of shocked that so many people wanted me to update! I'm kind of pumped! Thanks guys :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Time for Worry is Over<strong>

For Zero, the day flitted by in a bizarre mixture of mundane boredom and bouts of bubbling anxiety and worry. The teacher's voice would lull him into boredom and serenity until a burst of anxiety would wash over him and then simply simmer away. The moments of blessed boredom and calm mindlessness were wonderful. Then his mind would explode with dark imagination. He imagined the grotesque creatures Cross had hinted at, the blood battles that were on the horizon, and the dead, dying, wounded. His imagination consumed him for with macabre images burning silently into his mind's eye. As the school day finally came to a close, Zero found himself astoundingly thrilled for class changeover. "Anything," he thought with worn desperation, "anything, to keep my mind preoccupied. And my imagination under control."

The bell rang and the class happily filed out all except Zero who cringed at the loud noises that startled him. He begrudgingly put his books in his backpack, their heaviness reminding him that the ordinary did not stop until the extraordinary could no longer be ignored. He swiftly made his way back to his room to drop off his backpack. Plopping onto his bed he quickly munched on a snack before he headed over to the changeover. He was sluggish. He could tell from his languid movements. He cracked his back, rolled his shoulders and tamed his features into a careless indifference.

Class changeover was a distraction; there was no doubt about that. He decided not to yell at the girls to be quite for once. Instead, he reveled in their mind numbing squealing. The doors swung open for the night class to saunter out, and Zero found himself grateful for Aido of all people. He was being his usual obnoxious self and 'shooting' the day class girls causing a frenzy of excitement. The girls flailed their hands at being shot and heatedly glared and squirmed about if they were not. They all demanded a bit of attention. It was enough visual stimulation that Zero could do nothing but focus on the squirrely girls and their possible deadly predator. He merely watched for danger.

Yuki on the other hand was tense and yelling at the girls in an attempt to get them to disperse. Being ignorant to the upcoming dangers, she had no reason to need such a stimulating distraction from her own mind. The girls were merely being a nuisance to her and Zero smirked as he noticed how reversed their rolls had suddenly become. Normally he would be the one yelling and being perturbed. It was funny to watch Yuki become annoyed at the excitable girls.

Zero finally took mercy on Yuki, "Back to your dorms." He stated it firmly as the girls nearly suffocated Aido in their excitement. Aido's arms were desperately flailing about in the air like a drowning man before the girls took pause to stare at the male perfect. No glare, no yell, was Zero sick? The hunter waited a moment noticing their perplexed stare before annoyance set in and he narrowed his eyes, "Now!" They squeaked and scuttled away. No Zero wasn't sick!

Kaname stared at Zero as he forced the girls to disband. The boy seemed distracted. The pureblood approached the smaller male cautiously. If the hunter was distracted then startling him would be the last thing the vampire would want to do. "Kiryuu-kun?" Zero glanced up at the pureblood now standing in front of him. Zero glanced at his disappearing distraction as they all scurried back towards their designated dorms. He would need something new to keep him from his dreadful thoughts. "What is it Kuran?"

The pureblood was mildly concerned. The hunter's voice had less bit than it normally did. "Have you picked the three vampires you would like to help you?" Zero stared up at Kuran. "Yes, Kain, Shiki, and Rima." Kaname nodded. He was curious as to what caused Zero to pick those three but decided against questioning the hunter's logic. Those three were capable but Kaname would have preferred if the boy had picked Takuma or Seiren, as well. "I shall let them know." Kaname stated before nodding and departing from the hunter's side.

Zero suppressed a sigh. He was tired today. He observed as the pureblood glided away towards the rest of the night class and pulling aside his three choice vampires. Zero huffed lightly in dismay at the prospect of having to work with vampires. Regardless, Zero understood that it was necessary. He was just grateful that it wasn't Kaname he had to be hanging around.

Thinking of Kaname, Zero's mind wandered to the night's incident. He was a safe distance away from the rest of the vampires who sat sullenly in their classrooms. So, when the lovely morning pink dust settled across the hunter's cheeks he didn't think to hide his face. That hot breath, the sinful tongue trembling as it tasted his skin, Zero didn't deny it. He had been aroused at the attention. The pureblood had an overpowering, dominating way about him. Zero wasn't shocked that the vampire king's actions had made him a little hot. He remembered having a crush on his master Toga when he was young. And Toga was an overbearing sensei that was for damn sure. What perplexed Zero was that the pureblood had come onto him at all. Didn't that sleazy vampire king have a thing for his sister, Yuki? Zero sighed. He was sure there had been a competition with which the three of them were involved but now he wasn't certain whom it had been over. Zero knew he wanted to protect Yuki from the domineering ass but what were Kaname's intentions through that whole incident. Zero wasn't sure. The hunter never really paid much attention unless he thought there was a threat. The subtle psychological interaction between living beings often slunk passed the ever-daydreaming hunter.

"Damn it." Zero thought to himself. He needed to get his head out of his ass once in a while.

As the young hunter silently berated himself, he was completely unaware of the groping lust filled gaze being dashed upon him. He also refused to recognize that his mind, being so consumed with thoughts concerning the devilish pureblood, had not once retreated to the darkest recesses of his imagination.

!

The BMW swerved gracefully to the left speeding past the puttering Toyota. They had about an hour-long drive before they got there and the perambulatory excitement was beginning to set in. The excitement bubbled in the car before slightly bursting over with a squeak from the tiny green haired girl, "I'm so excited to see Yuki-chan!" Aya glanced over at her bouncing friend. "Try not to molest her the second we see her." The black haired girl cocked a delicate eyebrow. The warning was met with a nod, "Yes, yes I know." It hadn't ended too well last time. Yuki had cowered in a corner, glowing red with her blush, and adorable confusion painted on her face. Midori sighed wistfully at the memory.

"We're going to visit Cross and Yagari first before we visit our old friends." Aya stated and threw a look at the now pouting girl. "Got it?" Aya asked with no room for disagreement and the childlike girl nodded her head with a huff. "That box—" "He'll be able to do it." Midori sighed and glanced out the window. The green haired girl wasn't so sure. Zero was young, had no clue what he was, and obviously no training. But then again, Aya was a genius. She could prepare him quickly but still it may not be enough. It was all they had. Midori was caught between hope and despair.

Aya quickly glanced at her companion, "Stop." Midori looked over in surprise. "Stop worrying. It's not worth it. Focus on preparing Zero, yourself, everyone. No use worrying."

Midori giggled, "Aya-sama is so serious and determined."

"Damn right. I don't lose, especially not with these kind of consequences." Midori yawned and rolled her eyes, "How could I forget? Losing doesn't fit your style." They both laughed at that.

!

The pureblood was certainly interested in the sinful blush cascading across the hunter's cheeks. The defenseless, lost in thought, expression the hunter wore was also delicious and the vampire king was completely consumed with the sight. Exactly, what Shiki was waiting for. The auburn haired noble quickly tiptoed out of the classroom. The only one who would have taken notice was currently sleeping at her desk with pocky hanging precariously from her lips.

Shiki slipped his way down the hall and out of the room. He waited for the hunter to move until he had passed out of sight from the pureblood to approach him. "Hello, perfect-kun."

"Hello Shiki." The vampire hunter didn't bother turning around. He could tell merely from the aura exuded by the other who he was. Despite his cluelessness, the young hunter always was aware of those who were around him. He was far too aware of the fine line between hunter and hunted. "Ne, perfect-kun, why'd you pick me to help you?" Shiki popped a stick of pocky into his mouth. Zero looked back at the noble. "Well, you don't blindly follow Kuran, you're powerful, and your presence is…" Zero paused looking for the right word, "well, its bearable."

The hunter began to walk again, continuing with his patrol. Shiki followed beside, "Hm, perfect-kun has an interesting logic." Zero spared the auburn haired boy a glance. Those light blue eyes glinted with mischief and Zero found his muscles tensing at the look. "Why do you say that?"

The noble cracked a sly devious smirk, "Ne perfect-kun, you aren't to perceptive unless its in battle are you?" Zero turned on his heel rather quickly, "What was that?" he all but growled out. Shiki cocked his head to the side and smiled gently, "You didn't notice the way Kaname-sama looked at you, did you?" Zero goggled at the boy and then sputtered, "Wh-what on earth do you mean?" Shiki laughed at the sputtering, "That I'm going to devour Zero gaze of his is kind of hard to miss."

Shiki grinned at the flustered look as the boy tried to formulate any response. Shiki took his momentary confusion to move closer to the vampire hunter. Shiki had recently gained some height and now stood a mere inch under Zero. The height change surprised Zero as he noticed Shiki could now stare him in the eyes without looking up or perhaps he was just surprised by the fact that his face was so close. "Shiki what are you doing so close?" Zero asked stumbling slightly back. "Oooh, perfect-kun, you also haven't noticed my stare either then. Though, I think that's more acceptable. I'm quite a bit more subtle than my dear cousin." Shiki took a step closer. "Hmmm perfect-kun is too cute when he looks confused." The auburn haired vampire took a step back from the wildly blushing hunter.

Senri decided that, that was enough shock for the vampire hunter for one night, "Well I'll see you later perfect-kun." He shot the silverette one more devious smirk before heading back to class. Any longer and his absence may be noticed. Shiki nearly giggled as he headed back in, he also didn't want to scare away the absent-minded perfect. Nope, he wanted the perfect to play a little, cat and mouse, before he went in for the kill. It was more fun that way.

* * *

><p>Review! Thanks for all the support guys you're all awesome! COOKIES!<p> 


	8. Alliances Are Constructed

Hey hey! I'm back. Was out of the country for a while and couldn't get on the site. Anyhoo, here's another chapter. Hopefully I'll get another update in soon!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alliances Are Constructed<span>**

Aya and Midori arrived at Cross academy. It was noon thirty on a Tuesday afternoon. The day was bright and the sun was stifled by the incoming autumn breeze. Aya rolled up to the entrance in the BMW. A few of the day class students glanced in the cars direction as it drove through campus and then up to the headmaster's house. She parked the car quickly and then sitting for a brief moment took a deep breath before exiting the car. Midori had already exited the car and stood with the breeze shifting in her hair.

"Ready?" Aya nodded. "How much are we telling them?" Midori questioned as they stepped over towards the entrance. "All of it." Midori was shocked for a minute and then hesitate. All of it? Good God, they were in trouble. Midori could only hope that they wouldn't instill hopelessness in them. But then, Aya would never let them be hopeless! She snickered silently to herself. Hopelessness was not Aya's style. She worried sure, but Aya had to merely decide that she would in order to win. This fight though, was much more serious. The consequences would be felt for centuries afterwards. The course of history was about to be laid and while Midori was sure that Aya would come out on top she just wondered at what cost.

They knocked tentatively at the door. Their shoes were once again forgotten, laid in the car, and their toes wiggled freely. The bare feet were the first thing that Cross truly noticed when he saw the two. It was the way he knew it was really them. "AYA! MIDORI! So good to see you. My you have grown. Why don't you ever visit me!" Cross ended his exclamation with big fat tears running down his face. He excitedly glomped the two girls. Midori giggled at Cross's antics. Aya barely let a smile flit across her face before she broke up the happy moment.

"Cross. We need to talk, now. We're going to keep the amount of people who know this very small. So only you, Yagari, and Zero will be admitted into the briefing." Her voice was serious and despite the weariness in her face, her voice betrayed nothing.

Cross nodded his consent but added, "Should we not let Kuran Kaname into this meeting as well. It is my recommendation that he be permitted for he not only knows that something is amiss, he also represents the vampire race that is supporting peace and coexistence. Not to mention, he has witnessed the creatures I suspect we may be facing. His experience will come in handy." Aya mulled over his reasoning. She then looked directly at Cross, "and you trust him?" Cross merely nodded starring Aya in the eye. "Then he shall also be permitted."

Cross nodded and ushered them into the house. He glanced briefly at the campus grounds before he closed the door shut with a sigh. Another deep breath was all it took to solidify his resolve. He had faced difficult situations before. A little resolve, he reminded himself, was all it took to push the circumstances in their favor.

"Let me call Yagari and the others. In the meantime, feel free to make yourselves some tea or coffee." Aya nodded and went about making some coffee for them all. The bitter taste was one of her favorites. They all milled about Cross's office, each with their own thoughts as they waited for the others to arrive. The coffee was steaming in their mugs. Black coffee for Aya, one cream for Cross and five sugars and three creams for Midori. Classes were about to end and the students were running about the courtyard greeting their friends. It was a lovely scene. Calm, friendly, and fun, the way a school campus should be. Aya just hoped that it would be allowed to stay that way.

On the other hand, Zero was struggling with a certain pureblood. "Kuran you ass, let go!" Zero didn't understand how the hell this had happened. He was napping, all be it he was cutting class, but that was none of the pureblood's concern anyways! He was napping beside the lake when he was brutally attacked by none other than the vampire king, the ass of all asses, the egotistical molesting maniac, known as Kaname Kuran. And now, he was pinned to the grass. Arms useless due to the pureblood's strength and his legs didn't bend that far. He was lying on his stomach and the pureblood was sitting on his back. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up as the pureblood leaned closer to the nape of his neck.

"Kuran what the fuck are you doing? Why, just,-honestly what the fuck!" Zero sputtered out his protest and confusion. The vampire king merely rumbled a chuckle deep in his gut. "Why Zero, I'm simply punishing you for skipping class!" His breath splayed across the nape of Zero's neck. The young hunter's breath immediately hitched and goosebumps formed on his arms. Kaname dragged his lips slowly down the tense muscles. They trembled violently when Kaname suddenly sucked hard on a patch of skin just passed his collar. Zero whined deep in his throat and his fingers curled into fists. His nether regions stirred. His ears turned red and his eyes clamped shut. Kaname smiled at the sound and backed away from the tantalizing neck.

"Since when have you had such a strong interest in molesting me, you perv!" The hunter finally managed to yell when he had caught his breath. Zero was disgruntled to say the least. And confused, very confused. Kaname pondered this for a second. He supposed it would seem odd to the hunter. He had been relatively cold towards the hunter for the majority of their relationship. But Kaname had always been fond of the hunter. He was merely cold to protect him. Kaname's enemies would target Zero, as they did Yuki. And, the hunter community would ostracize the boy even more if they knew Kaname was fond of him. Now though? It didn't really matter. If Kaname was being honest with himself, he would admit he was feeling a little desperate. He could sense the danger brewing. It was in his dreams and his subconscious and this was pushing him to press his relationship with the young hunter towards the place he wished it was. Plus, Zero was finally old enough and strong enough to handle the consequences of being adored by the vampire king. Besides, Kaname had been holding out for so long!

"Zero-"

"Stop addressing me so casually!" Zero interrupted the pureblood which, of course, was not taken well. Kaname squeezed Zero's wrists, "interrupt me again Zero. I'd love to truly punish you." Zero almost gulped, almost. But then Kaname would notice the anxiety that his statement had caused and then Zero would be really screwed. Zero merely pushed his forehead into the dirt refusing to turn his head either way. He didn't want to accidentally give the pureblood more access to his neck or, mouth or, ears or, anything!

"Kiryuu-kun" Kaname spoke showing a little more formality. He should probably be a little bit respectful to the hunter's wishes. He was already trampling upon the boy's comfort zone. "I've always been very fond of you. You're just too dense to notice it." The hunter growled. Kaname chuckled at the response and continued, "You're perceptive of Yuki, Yagari and even Cross, maybe Yori but those are about the only people you're preceptive to, at least emotionally. You notice vampires only when they're threatening." Kaname smiled down at his captive, it was tinged with a bit of sadness. "You really should be more perceptive towards other people's emotions."

"Clearly, then maybe I would be more prepared to be molested!" Zero shouted at the pureblood struggling once again. "You're nuts you know that Kuran! You don't just randomly go from being cold to jumping somebody's bones in a matter of days. You bipolar freak!" Zero was kicking his legs about and finally managed to throw the pureblood off his back and get to his feet panting.

"It isn't random, Zero" the hunter growled. "We're at the cusp of a disaster. I can feel it coming. And I may not get many other chances to 'jump your bones' as you put it. I've liked you for a long time now." The vampire reached out his hand just barely touching the cheek of the hunter before it was smacked away.

"Don't fuck with me Kuran. Enough people do that already and I'd rather you just be a cold prick then fuck with my emotions."

The pureblood sighed, "Once you realize how desperate this situation is, you'll realize that I'm being honest." The vampire shook his head and a strained expression took over his normally calm face. "We better go, Cross has asked for our presence. The two girls have arrived."

Zero immediately perked up. His strange but very dear friend had arrived. He was excited to see her despite any news she might bring. They had been inseparable when they were kids him, her and Ichiru. But then she had left. A genius hunter is what they called her and why they took her away. She had graduated young. In fact, she was the second youngest hunter to graduate ever. She was thirteen at the time and quickly climbed the ranks. Now, she was the hunter president. It was probably why he was welcomed into the hunter ranks with open arms. They spoke on occasion and had seen each other on and off since she left but it had been a long while. Anyways, whenever they saw each other it was as though she had never left.

They walked in relative silence towards the chairman's house. When they arrived Zero didn't bother knocking. He barged in, grabbed a cup of coffee, and waltzed into the chairman's office. They were all seated, except for Aya who was staring out the window. They all turned to look at the two who had entered. Aya and Zero both lit up upon seeing each other.

"Zero, its good to see you." She strode over and embraced him. The cup wobbled dangerously in Zero's hand but he either didn't notice or didn't care because he embraced her just the same. "It great to see you Aya." They released each other and smiled a bit before the gravity of the situation hit Aya. She glanced at the pureblood and moved over towards him. He immediately inclined his head and stuck out his hand, "I am Kuran Kaname." She grasped his hand strongly, "Aya Megami." His eyes widened. "I did not know that any were left." His shock was evident though restrained. Aya sighed, "We flit between this and the other realm. Border patrol if you will. I know you've felt it, there's much to fill you in on. All of you." She looked around the room, it was solemn and tense.

"So much to do, so much at stake." She looked to the ceiling as she felt the weight of the world on her.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	9. The Past Becomes Memory

Well this may actually be a first. A back to back kind of update, its super short though. Anyhoo, I'd appreciate some reviews kiddies!

* * *

><p><strong>The Past Becomes Memory<strong>

Scattered about Cross's office they each sat and waited patiently for Aya to speak. She sighed, paced for a moment, before looking directly at Zero.

"I suppose the first thing I should address is Zero." He looked at her in confusion. "Zero, you are more than a hunter, you are a Megami."

"A what?" He raised an eyebrow. He felt himself relax. His world was about to be warped and he supposed he would just go along for the ride.

"A Megami. You are not human, Zero. None of the Kiryuus are or were. You would have found out from your parent at the age of 15. Circumstances dictated otherwise. So I will tell you." She paused and took a deep breath, "The Megami acted as hunters in order to help retain peace in this realm. But they also acted as protectors of the realm, guarding the border earth and a very ancient relic. You see Zero a long time ago mystical creatures aside from Vampires inhabited the earth. The Megami were among the most powerful and just as now, they kept peace in the realm. A wise group, though arrogant. We thought ourselves to be pure, and unable to be tainted or corrupted. It was not so. A small group aligned themselves against the greater Megami race and committed a terrible crime. The ancient relic which had been preserved since the beginning of time was destroyed. The Megami fell and the world descended into chaos. It took about a century but the Megami race rose again and this time with a vengeance. They cast the other races that refused to coexist into a separate realm, a realm that they had forged. An almost exact replica of the world we live in. The traitors were among those to be exiled and vowed to return and over throw the Megami once and for all." She took a sip of coffee. "And that is where we're at the traitors are knocking down the doors and we're completely unprepared." Zero gaped at her, "Don't look so shocked Zero, we live for millennia, you're going to have to get used to it."

Zero looked from her to the other people in the room. Yagari met his gaze immediately, "Zero, your brother, Ichiru, was from the other realm. He was born with you in order to destroy the Megami race. But it seems that he came to love you more than he hated the race." Yagari looked desperately worried but held Zero's gaze firmly, "It would have been better if he hadn't. His interest in you can only mean that he will use you and then enslave you. The Kiryuus were among one of the most respected families in the Megami race, nobles if you will. You have more power than you know but it makes you a target for power hungry creatures." He glared at Kuran for an imperceptible second. "Ichiru will want to take you and if he does well it won't look to good for the rest of us."

Zero's head was spinning. He looked confused and his eyes glazed over. "Zero" Aya caught his attention, "Your past memories are about to come flooding back to you. You will understand once they have. I've brought something that will help." She gracefully took out a wooden box and Zero's eyes immediately locked in on it. A pulsing and distortion happened in his vision as he was consumed with an obsession for the box. She placed it on the desk and stood back, allowing him to approach. He rose and stepped closer to the box, his hand outstretched as its presence thumped loudly in his ear. He had to open it. He reached out and gentle touched the wood surface. Its presence now bared down upon him, loud and oppressive but he pressed forward. He didn't know what drove him but he had to know, had to see, had to open the box.

The entire room was electrified and everyone could feel the magick being emitted from the box. Kaname could see its electric tendrils shooting in all directions as magick seeped out. Zero finally unhooked the clasp and opened the box. Water. The box was full of rippling water. He starred into it, confused. Until it started to shift and images began to race passed it, faster and faster but for some reason Zero could process all that was passing. His passed lives were revealed to him, a highly respected advisor to the leading family. The destruction of a tree, the ancient relic. The birth of a child a century later. The opening of the second realm and the bloody war that broke out as races were pushed and exiled into it. The conspiracies to destroy his race and family. A male brunette who always seemed to be by his side. The closing of the other world and the creation of the border lands. His death as he sacrificed himself to seal the door.

The box slammed shut suddenly as the images reached recent memory and he saw everything up to the present and only a tiny glimpse into the future. He would have turned excited and embraced Aya, the child born a century ago, if he hadn't collapsed as the memories formed and sucked the energy right out of his body. He crumpled and lay in an unconscious heap on the ground.

Kuran stood immediately and went to him. "Kaname," Aya spoke gently, "Do not push too hard. He has a destiny to fulfill." Kaname picked the unconscious boy up bridal style nodded and retreated out the door.

Kaname understood that the boy may have his memories restored but he was still only a youngling. They weren't his memories but those of past times. As such, Zero didn't experience them emotionally or endure the turmoil of his passed life. The memories being burned into his head were without sorrow or joy. They were stored as facts and tools to be used but not as experiences. He was still a boy but his intelligence had made a thousand mile jump. As though he had studied and remember every word of every book he had ever read. That was what had happened to Zero, a study session of who his passed lives.

Once Kaname had returned to the group upon setting Zero on a couch in the living room they resumed their meeting. "It is exceptional that Zero was able to open the box so young." Midori exclaimed, her voice ecstatic. "Yes, very impressive, though he doesn't know just how impressive yet." Aya was also excited but remained in control.

"Please explain further why this was all necessary." Kaname was concerned and his voice was hard.

"Kuran, Zero will be faced with a great many enemies. It was utterly necessary to awaken his memories. Had we not, he would have been seized by the enemy, which are approaching as we speak. They will be break down the barrier and Zero may once again have to seal it. Though, we have other options. When the time comes though, my brother will be our final option, an if all else fails option." She did not back down from the notion that Zero may have to once again sacrifice his life.

Kaname on the other hand was not so excepting. "And why must it be Zero? Why not another?" Aya shook her head, "Zero is among the most powerful of us. He is possibly the only one besides myself who could seal it alone. And I cannot risk it."

Kuran gave her an incredulous look. "But it is ok to sacrifice Zero?" She smiled at him, "He will return Kuran. And if I could I would sacrifice myself instead but as I've mentioned I am not in a position to do so." Kuran stared at her wondering what she could possibly mean but it was clear she would not reveal it.

"Well, we will have to continue this meeting later. Like Aya mentioned this conversation doesn't leave this room." Midori smiled at them though she looked tired.

Cross was absorbed in his own thoughts. He had known about the Megami, had even known about Zero being one of the most powerful. He had not known, however, just how much this would all affect him. He had been caring for one of the most powerful beings in this realm but Zero always would be Zero-rin to him. His wonderful little ball of brooding. He was a hunter and a serious one at that but despite all the joking Zero was more dear to him than he had probably realized. And now he felt vulnerable and determined not to lose the boy. The world would just have to rise to the challenge and not need a sacrificial savior.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! Thanks for reading.<p> 


	10. Preparing for the Worst

Hi everybody! This is not beta'ed but will be soon, so no being harsh on grammar ^_^ Anyhoo enjoy the update and review!

AV

* * *

><p><strong><span>Preparing for the Worst<span>**

Aya and Midori shared a room in Cross's house until other arrangements could be made. They would most likely move to the night class dorm if their stay was to be extended as Aya believed it most likely would. Her and Midori prepared for bead in relative silence until Midori could take it no more, " You can feel it right?"

Aya glanced briefly over to her friend before spitting the toothpaste out of her mouth. "Yes someone has opened a portal here. I'm guessing its relatively harmless. Most likely Ichiru has someone watching over Zero right now." Midori nodded her head but still looked grim. She continued brushing her teeth but wondered if it was something more.

"Zero did exceptionally well tonight." Midori changed the subject as she wiped her mouth. "Yes, but his being a vampire concerns me. The Megami blood running through his veins should have taken care of it. Cross told me that he had also drank from Ichiru. I'm wondering if that will have some sort of ill effect." Aya clenched her hands and knitted her eyebrows together. "There is no precedent for anything that's going on. We have no pervious experience to work from. Zero should have been able to overcome the vampirism. A Megami has never consumed another Megami's blood. I'm not sure if we can be prepared." Aya growled in frustration a hand already clutching her temple as she sensed a presence trying to catch her attention, giving her a migraine. "A psychic presence is calling to me." Midori looked grave but nodded her head as her companion opened her inner eye.

Aya squinted open her inner eye for a brief moment not truly wanting to see but needing to receive the message. She caught the fleeting image of an old man with long white hair and his eyes obscured by a black blindfold. He wore a floor length grey robe. He said nothing but gave a beckoning motion with his hand before he disappeared and Aya snapped her inner eye shut.

"The seer beckons me. Fuck. I'll have to go see him within the coming days or I'll have migraines for months." Aya clenched her eyes closed as the remnants of the aching faded.

"Am I going with you?" Midori already knew she wouldn't be but she wanted to. She didn't like to leave her friends side. "No, you stay here with Zero. See if you can begin to teach him some of the basics in terms of magick and see if you can make an assessment on how the vampirism is effecting him. Oh, and search for the portal." Aya was already throwing things into a duffle bag. She had only just gotten here and she already had to leave. At least the seer lived in Japan. Probably why he had waited to bother her with this message now.

"It will take me three days to get there about two days with the seer or less and then three days to get back. So, if I'm not back within the second week take Zero to a safe house and wait for a word." With that Aya zipped up her duffle and dragged her bare feet out the door and into the waiting night.

!

The sun was bright over head. He could feel it seeping in through the closed curtains and he wasn't sure if it was the sun or the splitting migraine that was keeping him up. Either way he wasn't sleeping and was mildly miserable. His blood felt heavy pumping through his veins. Yes, vampires do have blood pumping through their veins. His face remained emotionless though he was brooding.

His body felt much like the time when his father had taken it over. His blood was heavy, his head hurt but this time though he couldn't remember what was happening, who he was encountering. It was as though he fell asleep during that time instead of watching it like a TV show, as it had been with his father. There could be nothing good about such instances but who to tell? He couldn't possibly figure it out with this pounding migraine.

He flopped his way onto a couch near the kitchen with a glass of water and a blood tablet. Perhaps this would alleviate his aching head. At least long enough to tell someone what was going on. Shiki sighed and sipped gingerly at his drink. The drink worked on his muscles first, relaxing them, then they moved to his bones which had felt stiff and heavy between his skin. Now, they felt heavy but limp as though sleep were finally reaching them. Before he knew it he was making his way deliriously up the stairs and into his bed. Yes, he would tell someone in the night but now all he wanted was some sleep.

!

When Midori got up the next morning it was around noon. She normally woke exceedingly early but the stress of all that was occurring had taken its tole on her body. She needed all the sleep she could get. When she did finally rise from the dead, she dragged her way into the kitchen where a cold pot of coffee was sitting. She nuked it for about a minute and sat in the silence of the kitchen and let her mind ease into a sort of silence.

It lasted about twenty minutes before another sluggish body came into the kitchen. He nuked some coffee and sat down next to her at the kitchen table. "So, who are you? You're certainly not a Megami." Zero snorted out in a non hostile way. Midori sighed and sipped more of her coffee, "I'm elvish. You remember those right?" Midori glanced curiously at him and he nodded in a bored sort of way. "Yea, but I remember you having pointed ears and patterned birth marks all over your skin." Zero's memories had been stored but they could both tell that they were more like a movie than real life to him.

Midori giggled slightly. "I do have them, they're currently being blended into my skin because of some magick. I didn't want to scare the humans." Zero smirked, slightly, and sipped some more coffee. "So where's Aya?" Midori heaved a heavy sigh, just what she hand't wanted to talk about. "Well she's gone to see the seer. She'll be back in about eight days." Zero was a bit bummed that she had just gotten here and she was already gone again.

"Don't look so glum, Zero-rin." Zero growled, "Did you seriously just call me Zero-rin? If I ever here you call me that again you will be in a world of shit." Midori just ignored the hotheaded boy, "She'll be back. In the meantime, she's given us some stuff to do!"

MIdori was back to being peppy. She had sent all her luck and hope with Aya but she wasn't about to let her friend down by not preparing Zero. Zero raised an eyebrow, "What are you PMSing? What's with the crazy mood swing. First you're all glum now your determined and a little peppy." Midori glared at him, "And now you're pissed." Zero cut her off right as she was about to tell him to mind is own damn business. "I am not PMSing Zero-rin" She said it in a over the top sweet sort of way. "But Aya is counting on us and we will not let her down!" Midori slammed her fist down on the table. "Prepare yourself Zero-rin. Training begins now!"

Midori was leaning her weight on a single arm that was placed on the kitchen table. The other rested on her hip as she gave Zero quite the stare. Zero's single eyebrow raised once again before he swiped her hand from its position holding up her weight and sent her forehead crashing into the lovely wood. "How about after you stop being an idiot." Zero walked out of the room as Midori whined and rubbed her forehead.

Zero walked into the living room and grabbed his keys and his wallet from the coffee table. He could still here her groaning some what before he walked back into the kitchen to put his mug in the sink. He turned again to leave but upon seeing him she recovered her wits. "Zero where are you going?" She attempted to sound like a mother scolding her child and even stuck out a finger at him. He scoffed and pushed passed her easily.

"Zero-rin we are not done here! We have to train." The young hunter merely ignored her and walked out the front door slamming it in her face when she attempted to follow. She fumbled for a few moments before wrenching the door open and stumbling after him. "Zero-rin-" He turned on a dime, "Don't call me that." She pouted for a moment and they held each others gaze for a long while. "Oh, fine." Zero turned and kept walking away. "Wait, I thought we would go train now. I promised not to call you that anymore. Zero!" She yelled after him as he strolled down the street and off the school property.

"We can train, but after I run some errands." Zero threw the comment over his shoulder without turning. Midori huffed and looked back at the house she had just left and then back at Zero before she scurried after him.

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	11. A Monster is Preparing to Play

Hi everybody! Well I'm actually updating continuously. Kind of a new thing for me eh? This is not beta'd yet. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Anyhoo, enjoy, read, review, keep incentivizing me please! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Monster is Preparing to Play<span>**

It was made of black leather with dark purple amethyst stones embedded into it. The leather groaned under the pressure of Ichiru's incessant pulling. He ran a nail along the side of the stone feeling the divots as he went. Cold, slick and utterly glorious. Sitting in his desolate thrown room, Ichiru stared at the collar and leash with an almost intolerable glee. He released childish giggles every once in a while as he took note of all the preparations he had made for his precious Zero. He had prepared the dog leash and collar along with a vacant thrown for Zero's arrival. He had thought of giving his twin a dog bed but decided that Zero should have his own thrown considering he was still far above any who would accost them with their presence in this room. A sadistic snicker bubbled past his lips at the angry look Zero gave him in his head at the notion of being Ichiru's dog. Ichiru merely stroked the collar and closed his eyes a delighted smile upon his lips. God, he could see it all, so clearly.

Zero lounging about in one of Ichiru's long button down shirts, his neck decorated with the leather collar and a leash connecting him to Ichiru. A pair of dark purple, short, tight, boxer-briefs hide his nether region. He could see Zero lounging about in his lap in the thrown room. He could almost feel those silky locks slipping through his fingers. The smell of forest trails and vanilla wafted through his imaginary senses and that delicate skin would tremble with goosebumps as he ran his nails gently along Zero's inner arm. And then, suddenly, he would throw Zero to the ground. He would devastate the boy with dark and seductive pain, torturous pleasure. Licking, biting, scratching, fighting, all of it would be played out in a humorous game between the two. One Ichiru was sure he would enjoy and Zero, well, he would learn to accept it eventually.

Eventually. Ichiru couldn't suppress the loud barking laugh that erupted from his lithe body. It shook him to the core and he held his stomach as tears formed in his eyes. Eventualy! No he could break Zero but the boy would never accept it. He was sure Zero would lock his mind away from Ichiru. So far away he wouldn't be able to get to it. Eventually. No never would Zero accept it. Ichiru would have to think of another way to get the boy to bend but he had not quite compiled a successful potential plan in his mind. But he would, there was a way and Ichiru would find it.

There first 'training' session didn't actually happen. As soon as they had gotten home from the grocers and put the groceries away she had run out the door. She had yelled something about fulfilling another promise she had made to Aya. She had then taken off running through the campus in bare feet and leaving a semi confused Zero in her wake. Of course, Zero wasn't really upset he had wanted to make dinner that evening and now he had the chance to make something incredible. So much time on his hands, Zero began to prepare a complicated western meal he had read about online: beef wellington. He had been bored that night and of course was looking at new recipes online. It had occurred to him to try to find the hardest meals to make and then give them a shot. Beef wellington had been one of them.

Zero's love of cooking was nothing new and oddly didn't seem out of the ordinary to people unfamiliar to the hunter. When he prepared meals it was neither feminine nor frilly. It was like watching a chemist and a painter. His measuring was exact but the flick of his wrist when handling a skillet was like a painter flinging paint upon a canvas. The combination of scientific and artistic was impressive and inspiring to some. Others were just excited about the food. Zero had many talents but cooking was probably the one he enjoyed most. Relaxing and good. A challenging hobby at times but the look on Yuki or Cross's face as they enjoyed his meal made it worthwhile.

Zero was so engrossed with his scientific art form that he didn't notice when Kuran had entered the house until his skin tingled. The pureblood was of course standing in the door frame of the kitchen watching Zero concentrate.

"What do you want Kuran? I'm busy." Zero didn't bother to look up from his preparations. If Kuran even came close to fucking up Zero's meal, heads would roll. Kuran simply shrugged his shoulders, "Yuki said I should come to dinner." Zero offered no response but rolled his eyes. 'Of course,' he thought to himself as he placed the meal into the stove. Kaname gave a light smile at the mildly annoyed boy. It had always been the vampire's king favorite thing, watching Zero cook. The boy never looked that relaxed. But the pureblood rarely got the chance and when he did it was often brief glimpses.

As Zero finally placed the last thing into the oven, Kaname made his move. There were no ill intentions, and they were only mildly 'perverted' as Zero put it. He was beside the boy before he could even blink. Kaname didn't touch Zero even as he hid a snicker when the boy jumped at his sudden proximity.

"What the fuck Kuran. Has no one told you that's both creepy and fucking rude!?" Zero scowled at the bold vampire.

"I do believe no one has ever had the courage, aside from you, to call me rude. Let alone, 'fucking rude'" Kaname smiled down at the boy he was towering over. Zero continued to scowl and attempted to back up only to find he was trapped between a pureblood and kitchen sink. Wonderful. He crossed his arms in front of his chest trying to imperceptible protect himself.

"Get out of the way you idiot. I have to set the table." Kaname shook his head and Zero rolled his eyes. Of course, Kaname wasn't going to get enough with just seeing the boy up close. He stepped closer to the hunter just a breath of space between them and placed both hands on either side of Zero's hips gripping the edge of the kitchen sink. He refused to touch the other first. He would wait until Zero tried to push him away. He smirked at the game he was playing. Can I make Zero incredibly uncomfortable without touching him? Of course he could!

The pureblood leaned in and sent hot puffs of breath along Zero's neck behind his ear. The thought that crossed Zero's mind was a deep concern for his beef wellington and a desire to take this vampire's balls from him.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS! They would be greatly appreciated. I am a review whore people. Haha hope you liked it though!<p> 


End file.
